Deceit and Pain
by silver-thomas92
Summary: What happens when Scuyler is gifted with a true name and title. bliss hasn't spoken to sky since revelations and jack and mimi are about to bond. but with a true name and title will that mean a true twin?
1. 1 Hard Truths

_Disclaimer_: Blue Bloods belongs to Melissa de la Cruz. I own nothing! If I did, I would have so many more pairs of shoes right now. No infringement intended. I make no profit from this work of fanfiction.

_Author's Note:_ This story picks up right after the end of Revelations .

Mimi prov

It was finally happening the little bitch was being gifted a true name and title, the ceremony had never been performed on earth for all the true angles were named and created by god himself not with one stupid angles obsession with a worthless red blood, no she was an abomination why was I the only one that could see it.

'Mimi i was thinking about taking you and Schuyler shopping for ball gowns for the four hundred ball, do you think she'd like that she has been rather quiet since you and jack announced your bonding'

Mimi zoned out as soon as that little diseases name was said , if one did not know better you'd believe that Trinity was our true mother.

'no' I say it as though I'm talking about walking to the kitchen trying not to show the hate underneath.

'Mimi your are my child and it makes me and your father look bad when you act like your weren't raised right. No daughter of mine will be a bully'

'I wasn't raised right we both no that and we both know i was born to be a bully i am the angle of death.

Also, i would appreciate if you live up to your name and shut the hell up you should be good at that as the angel of silence no get the hell out'

Trinity looked like she had her hart ripped out and i instantly felt bad about what i said i opened my mouth to apologize but before i get a word out she whispered so quietly i was unsure it was said at all

'looks like your not my little angle any more Azrael' and at that she left as she came in silence.

Sky prov 

As me and trinity made are way back from our afternoon of shopping it was amazing how much the atmosphere had changed this afternoon. Trinity revealed that her twin was killed in the last great war with the silver bloods and her and Charles's relationship being more for convenience then love having both lost twins.

Schuyler remembered asking her why she put up with Mimi's attitude, she was trying on a vintage Christen Dior silver gown that was pearled at the front, once she told

Trinity where she got the dress she insisted that sky only got vintage dresses.

'But Trinity how can you put up with her she was terrible even before the whole jack incident'

'sky this is the first cycle that I've had a child i wasn't on earth long before he was killed and i did not believe i could rise a child in the condition that i was in, it has taken me one thousand to get this stage. When Michael told me that we would be raising jack and Azrael i honestly believed that i could help make her a better person, you have to understand that i thought i was making my love known for her when i let her have what she want she would look so happy and then she would break it and the she stopped asking and just started taking' the last was said in a whisper of shame i could tell that she believed that she had failed as a mother.

'Trinity from what i've herd she's never been very nice to begin with, its in her nature to kill and she's trying to kill your love for her when she gets scared she reverts to her base nature and that's to kill i may not like her but i do understand the protect your self'

Trinity gave her a wary smile 'are you sure this is your first life your awfully wise for a 15 year old'

'i'll be 16 to in a month' I added primly we grinned in the mirror at each other.

There was a brief hesitation in her eye's what ever my expression was it seem to calm her 'i'm thinking of having a child of my own' whispered unsure whether to continue

She took a deep breath to calm herself. 'I've met a man he makes me feel thing that i thought died with Ardere' Ardere was the angle of secrets it was known that Trinity never spoke his name. I expected to see pain but found her glowing, she looked like a new mother looking at her child.

There was no hesitation in her eyes when i look her steadily in the eye and all but shouted 'go for it'

It continued like that for the hole day as we went to spare and lunch Trinity laughed like a teen aged girl one very rude man asked if i was adopted Trinity gave a laugh that could only be found in Manhattan 'do you think they stock them like this in a orphanage'.

When we got to the force mansion we got ready for the ball together Mimi was at bliss's who had stopped talking to her since what happened at the conclave, we decided to put my hair in to a French braid we had also braided some pearls into my hair the contrast between the blue black hair and the pearls was breath taking.

Trinity's dress was gold which she matched with blue satin Prada shoes she wore her hair lose except to sapphire encrusted hair combs.

As we stepped out on to the red carpet the flash blobs where going off so fast it was blinding and the noise was deafening 'Schuyler who are you wearing tonight'

One interviewer shouted i hesitated but Trinity stepped up 'she wearing a vintage Christen Dior gown' they were shouting asking if i was the new model for Dior one interviewer asked 'schuyler there have been some claims to weather you have an eating disorder' i heard Mimi and bliss snicker behind me 'no i don't have an eating disorder, i don't know who starts these stories all i can say is if they spent half as much time modelling as starting rumours they wouldn't be so jealous' i said feeling Mimi shoot daggers in my back i made my way in side.


	2. Meet and Greet

_Disclaimer_: Blue Bloods belongs to Melissa de la Cruz. I own nothing! If I did, I would have so many more pairs of shoes right now. No infringement intended. I make no profit from this work of fanfiction.

_Author's Note:_ This story picks up right after the end of Revelations .

**Jack prov**

When schuyler entered the room everyone held there breath there was no mistaking her for Allegra her black had a silver blue sheen over it was lasted with pearls that complemented her dress this was not the first time the committee had been taken aback by schuyler beauty she had been out all day with my mother shopping for the ball but it looked effortless for her to be so gracefu-

__

Why is everyone looking at her jack she's not that pretty.

Even he could hear the lie in Mimis voice as she said it _i herd that and i'm not lying just being truthful why dose everyone think the bitch walks on water she's just another angle of the light stuck up bitch nothing special._

I turned to see my twin sitting with bliss who was whispering about someone, the someone was obviously schuyler bliss and skys relationship was strained when they returned for her grandfathers funeral and some unfortunate words where exchanged.

Blue bloods from around the world came to witness schuyler naming and presentation to the blue blood community along with a couple of other blue bloods, but it was schuyler that everyone was interested in.

The ritual was not common knowledge it was used when a blue blood had been attacked by a silver blood the angel of the lost would determine there true nature therefore finding there title and a name would be decided among the elders. Everyone wanted to what schuyler turned out to be and why wouldn't they she was the only half human blue blood in existence and they wanted to see how her human half would effect her nature.

Schuyler sat next to my mother the two were smiling and laughing like school children people had been coming to our table all evening to congratulate her and to wish her luck.

Everyone in the room froze as we herd the crashing and the shouting, those with swords drew the ready to face the silver blood threat suddenly a boy not past his sunset years stepped into the room. The boy him self looked familiar he had a silver blue shine to his hair eyes like dark sapphires. The eyes he stared trying to remember where he had seen this boy then the fort struck him he'd looked into these eyes before.

They were schuyler's eyes.

**Sky Prov**

Schuyler took the boys appearance in he had his ears pierced all the way around a koi fish tattoo on his neck he looked 6.2 and muscular he had the same hair colour as her and eyes. He seemed to be looking for somebody in the crowed his eyes met hers across the room everything but him disappeared a slow smile lit his face in a promise of things to come, all to quickly the room around the seem to come back

'sorry must have forgotten my invite hope i'm not imposing' he said in a slow voice as if asking for a challenge still looking me in the eye he wiped of a smudge off his for head. Suddenly the whole room was filled with shouts of protest a single hand from Charles silenced them 'Julius your names on the list you did not have to course a scene'

Julius marched his way towards the table 'i know i didn't have to but where's the fun in that' he was talking to Charles but still meeting my eyes his smile still promising something that quickened my pulse.

Charles stood his voice carrying across the room 'it is time for the naming ritual the room fell silent my stomach felt like butterflies would burst from my stomach, i walked to the centre of the room Julius close behind me i knelt in front of a old women in all white she looked like a women that would make a perfect grandmother someone to hold you at night yet her voice way rich and cultured

'are you the nameless ones?'

Her question startled me nameless ones? who else was getting a true name Julius knelt beside me clearly pleased by my puzzled expression 'you didn't think you were the only half blood did you?

Julius Prov

I looked at the girl beside she was beautiful she looked delicate and fragile can such a being really be meant for me i looked around the room and found that it was empty except Charles, the girl, me and the angel of the lost.

Charles had explained to me what would take place the angle and me would look into my past to see what my base nature was then she will whisper the title to Charles and i would be presented to the rest of the blue bloods with a true name and title if this girl is mine and me hers we will see everything together.

'Clasp hands' she said as she placed her hands on our heads as we did what we said. She smiled at us and we were sucked back to my childhood the pain that was inflected on me and i on others was still alive.

I could feel her hand in mine i looked at her face to see it serene and calm while she looked at the worst i could other. The angel looked at my face and then turned to the girl the world shifted again. Everything here was based off a lie, lies that have been lies to come and all to quickly we were back the angel was already talking to Charles he smiled a wary smile

'its time for the presentation'


	3. Pins and Needles

_Disclaimer_: Blue Bloods belongs to Melissa de la Cruz. I own nothing! If I did, I would have so many more pairs of shoes right now. No infringement intended. I make no profit from this work of fanfiction.

_Author's Note:_ This story picks up right after the end of Revelations . Please add review and ask any questions or things you want to take place.

Mimi Prov

'What's taking them so long its been like an hour since they went in there' maybe she's so human that she's not worthy of a name and title and that little bitch will get kicked off the committee that would be good, no that would be perfect lets just hope that the old hag's still got a couple of brain cells to make the right decision.

Just then Charles walked in to the room followed by schuyler and that Julius boy.

Charles voice carried through the ball room it is time for the presentation' no such luck i guess.

The other blue bloods in the room left the stage free all together there was five people being presented

'Chris Lyon known to our people as Clement the angel of strength' there were cheers from the crowd as his true name was called as i remember he was called into cycle when war was near just like Abbandon and me.

Amanda peters known to our people as venia the angel of grace' the crowd went silent she was one of the few healers among us if they called her up they were expecting trouble. Finally it was Julius and schuyler's tern and the ball room even i had to be honest and say she looked stunning next to Julius.

'Julius waters known to our people as Cato the angel of pain' that stopped the crowds breath out of all the angels there had never been a angel that personified pain if that was his base nature the silver bloods were in for a lot of trouble finally it was little miss pure angel.

'Schuyler Van Allen known to our people as anyanka the angel of deception''

Oh a dark angel. Not so pure after all.

Bliss Prov

It had been two weeks since the naming schuyler was the angel of deceit, Charles was talking about making a new sword for and Julius. The two of them had been insuperable since the naming, it turned out that his mother was the daughter of an oil baron and when he died they separated there the estate two ways.

When his mum found out about blue bloods she paid private investigators to track down a half blood somebody like schuyler.

It had been two months since Lawrence's funeral, two months since me and schuyler had words.

'Bliss please listen, the silver blood has to be somebody we know they attacked me, your boyfriend and a lot of blue bloods died'

_Such a clever girl, pretty to if she survives the war she'll be my mane experiment it would be excellent if she could birth new souls_

The words chilled me to the bone schuyler was like a sister to me i had to protect her from the man that i had recently discovered was my father. Morning star, Lucifer, the prince of heaven the list of names go on and they all point to one thing, he's evil.

_But that means that your evil to daughter dearest, what's in the cats in the kitten and you are as like me as the come_

I had to protect sky as best i could, i had to push her away.

'what is wrong with you, why do you make everything about you this is not the schuyler show the doesn't revolve around you gosh why do you have to such a a bitch'

_What are you doing if you push her away it would be harder to kill her _i could feel him starting to gain control i had to end this and fast.

'you think everyone doesn't know you're a bitch and a whore, how long after was it that jack fucked you then started to have second thoughts. don't act like you left for his safety you left for your own. You like to act like your so perfect you call her a bitch but she doesn't use her best friend as a scape goat you sleep with jack even though you know he's taken, Mimi may be a bitch but at least she's honest'

By then everyone was staring, as if i wasn't feeling bad already a slow blush made its way up her cheek's.

I had just embarrassed her at her grandfathers funeral and i was not sorry.

Sky Prov 

Tuesday at Duchesne was a blur of useless people and lessons, since the naming schuyler had a new group of friends all blue bloods all powerful, Julius was 18 so he did not go to school, me and Oliver didn't speak since the funeral and Bliss let the whole jack/Oliver incident sli-

'sky you got it bad, just take another familiar already and this time don't fall in love with him i don't think Julius will take to kindly to that' Astrid said in a stage whisper even after bliss started all the roomers about me she stuck with me Astrid was Artimis the angel of seduction, she explained that we would be closely allied because deceit and seduction have always danced together.

'I'm thinking of getting my tongue priced' i said changing the subject

'why didn't you tell me we can get it done to at the same time' there flaxen hair tumbled over her shoulder and her lavender eyes sparkling.

'but i don't want to get it done at that biker shop where corin got his nipples done' Astrid was high class sometimes it was a struggle not to tease her

'no actually i wanted to try this new place' i knew i had her she always liked to be first to try everything.

'what's it called yeah lets go there, wait its not a biker shop?' i chuckled at her hesitation she didn't care as long as it wasn't filled with low lives, for her that meant blue collar workers.

'no actually i think you'll like this place its called pins and needles Julius owns it he said i can get what i want free only if he's the one that dose it and i asked if i can bring a friend and he said if it gets me there why not' i stopped when i realised i was babbling i looked up at Astrid and she smiled like the cat that ate the canary

'lets skip' she said it as though it was going to some exotic place. We walked out of school got on the bus and made our way to pins and needles.


	4. Rumble in Manhattan

_Disclaimer_: Blue Bloods belongs to Melissa de la Cruz. I own nothing! If I did, I would have so many more pairs of shoes right now. No infringement intended. I make no profit from this work of fanfiction.

_Author's Note:_ This story picks up right after the end of Revelations .

**Sky Prov **

Me and Astrid talked on the way to pins and needles, it was a well known fact that Astrid found it easy to pick up familiars.

"sky honestly it so easy, just flash a bit of skin and they'll give you anything you want one time one asked me if i could bite his d-"

"excuse me do you mind talking about this somewhere else this is a public bus and young women should not talk about such vulgar things" the women that spoke was at least 60 i could see Astrid's skin change from its rosy completion turn red with anger.

"no we don't mind bitch turn the fuck around"

One thing everyone agreed on that Astrid had a terrible temper . The women puffed out her chest like it could help if Astrid chose to become violent.

"people used to respect there elders in my day girl, just be glad that you aren't my child or you'd be out on your ear" there were murmurs of agreement, at this point we had the hole buses attention.

"when was your day, the dark ages. The only reason you don't want to hear about it is because if you have a good old tumble in the sack you'd have a heart attack and snuff it" one man stood up to try and get us to leave our combined glare silenced the bus, we both stood in perfect poses.

"don't bother moving we'll get off this little crap bin, this is our stop. STOP THE BUS!" the bus stop and we stomped out like super models at NY fashion week.

I spun on her my eyes narrowed and she knew what was coming.

"Artimis what the hell was that all about?" she winced at the use of her true name she knew i was pissed.

"Sky i'm sorry i'm just on edge recently, my memories are becoming clearer and the clearer they become the more i feel like i'm missing something" she took a deep breath trying to steady her self, i wrapt my arm around her waste and gave her a wary smile "i may not have a past but i do know you, this has something to do with a man doesn't it" she smiled a real smile this time as we looked for the street sign.

" he said his shop was on e 42nd street" we made our way there it took what felt like 1 hour of walking and two hours of hearing Astrid complain, we finally found it.

It was a small shop but it was covered with graffiti, cartoon pictures of shrunken heads and zombie cute animals.

" that is the best thing i've seen in this shit hole of a city" as we ran across the street i glanced at her before we entered the shop.

"we live in Manhattan one of the most expensive places in the world" she looked a little embraced when she said

"I was worshipped as a Greek goddess once" i looked at her as a blush raised up her cheeks.

"Aphrodite?" she gave a little jerk of her head as a answer, While we entered pins and needles.

**Julius Prov **

Julius was in the office talking to his mother about more business adventures he was thinking of, Helena was 34 having given birth when she was 16 her mahogany hair was in a French braid and was dressed casually we were talking about starting a clothing company when Sadel ran into the room it looked as if she had gone five rounds with mike Tyson, her lip was swollen and she had a broken nose.

"What happened" it looked like what ever it was scared the shit out of her.

"Well you know that hot model from the stitched for civilization add?, her and this hot blond chick showed up and asked for you when we said you were busy the blond kicked up a fuss and got violent, then the model girl i think the blond called her sky jumped in to defend her and we had to have a couple of the guys restrain them" at this point not only did he know who it was he was pretty shore his mother knew to.

"mum i'll just go deal with this if you just wait hear i'll be back in 5 minutes" she shook her hair sending it over her shoulder.

"no i think i'll quite like to meet my future daughter in law" Sadel went as pink as her spikes.

"she's your schuyler?, damn i herd you had game but your dating a model" i ignored the question and we started to make our way to down the stairs and towards the shouting.

"get your hands off me you stupid man whore" that must be the blond that beat the shit out of Sadel.

"if you touch my friend i'll beat the shit out you" if sky was swearing things had gotten bad, when i pushed open the door i saw three men holding down the blond one sitting on her back and three on sky out of no where i was angry and not at the girls. I looked at the men holding sky and everyone knew the expression the men let go of her and sky's fist shot out to the nearest man knocking him out cold. She rushed over to her friend.

"let go of my friend" the fret was clear in her voice Chris looked at me everyone else seemed to see the mistake. " don't look at him, look at me. Let go of my friend"

Me and Chris met at the naming ceremony and one thing i learned was that he may be the angel of strength but he was still wasn't the brightest crayon in the pack. Schuyler's foot hit him in his chest and he was sent back over the counter. But Astrid wasn't paying any attention to her friend as she helped her up her eyes on my mother i wasn't the only one that saw what was happening and then sky started to stare and they both spoke in perfect timing and tone. Deadly.

"Who. Is. She." oh shit they thought she i was cheating on her.

"I don't give a fuck who you are but if you don't leave him alone we will beat the shit out of you" the spoke in perfect timing again shit this was getting dangerous. My mother stepped forward these were kind of girls.

"Hi Helena, Julius's mother and don't worry about the damages i had the same problem when i told them i was his mother" they all exchanged a secret smile that no man could ever find the meaning of. The spoke at the same time again this time it was like they had known each other there whole life.

" No wonder, damn girl you look good" no that the danger had passed there voices started to fall out of sink and schuyler started introductions.

"Hi i'm Schuyler Van Allen but you can call me sky. This is my best friend Astrid Delacour"

"Know would you like to tell me why your hear and not at school, not that i mind everyone hear comes from a good family that can support them" everyone could tell she was joking and he could tell they like each other. A slow smile came over Sky's face made my knees weak as she looked at me her voice came out me the sexiest thing i've ever herd.

" I've come to get some work done, you remember the promise you made don't you?" my breath court in my throat, the question was obvious in everyone's expression and the Astrid girl answered the unasked question in a voice that can only be found in a Beverly hill mall "Julius said i could have work free if he was allowed to do it and i like asked if i could bring a friend and he like said if it gets me there like why not?"

The look on Sky's face was worth the damage to my two staff to see.

"What do you want done?" trying to sound like i didn't care and failing. And of course as the best friend Astrid was not going to make this easy.

"we were thinking of getting our tongues pierced but were planning hitting the clubs, so we want all around our ears done" looking at schuyler in conformation she nodded and added

"and belly buttons as well" these girls trusted each other completely and it showed when they decided for each other.

"well then you three come around back" then looking around to find Sadel staring at Astrid as if she was a goddess.

"Sadel you come do Astrid's work" she looked like charismas had come early and as she walked past she whispered. "thanks" the she straightened her back then looked at Astrid.

"it would be an honour to do your work" and i wasn't the only one shocked when Astrid said with a voice that hit everyone's buttons she purred back

"i just bet you do"


	5. Corrupted

Disclaimer: Blue Bloods belongs to Melissa de la Cruz. I own nothing! No infringement intended. I make no profit from this work of fanfiction.

Author's Note: This story picks up right after the end of Revelations.

Astrid Prov 

Astrid and Schuyler made their way to the force mansion sky had finally been able to convince Julius to come to block 180 when she started asking questions.

"Come on Astrid you've got to give me the juice on this one, you were a freaking Greek goddess you have to tell me what it was like" the look of hope that filled her face almost made me feel bad. Almost.

"No" she opened her mouth to reply but the look I sent her was a clear indication of where my mood was" the look on her face was that of a child being told no at charismas.

"it's just I don't have any memories and as my best friend in the world I thought you'd want to share your experiences with me –a very put on sigh- I guess I don't mean that much to you after all" after all the modelling she did you'd think she would be a better actor, please I knew she was playing me but I am the mama bare out of the two. Me and Schuyler first became friends the day of her grandfathers funeral after that bitch humiliated her in front of the entire blue blood community I could see Schuyler was a good person a bliss was hiding something.

"First thing you need to know I wasn't a goddess, I was just worshiped as one second it wasn't that great I spent the majority of the day fucking. And it was not that big a deal back then in each generation people were picked to represent the gods, there are a lot of people that were worshiped as gods then jack was Hades, Mimi the hell queen Persephone, Ares the… the ….." the images flash into my head again and again of the same face over and over again, the pictures slow and become something more him kissing me holding me comforting me his names is on my lips and the images pull back and a vaguely fell schuyler trying to calm my tears as we enter her bedroom.

Bliss Prov 

Bliss walked from one end of the room to the other surrounded by silver bloods plotting on how to control the blue blood community, she had discovered that the more control she let him have over her the more he became a part of her. After sky's funeral she had to smile at the thought it might as well have been sky's funeral after we had made everyone believe that she was a whore and I be lying if I said it hadn't been fun, but just because I'm trying to make everyone hate her that she can make new friends without asking me I mean who the hell does she think she's dealing with I'm the H.B.I.C and that stupid bitch Astrid has been lying to her about me saying that I started the rumours. One of the silver bloods stepped forward and kneeled, I didn't need help didn't want help from them it's not like she can't destroy the blue bloods.

No one said you can't dearest after all you've been doing it for months.

This time it wasn't an overwhelming sensation to hear him speak this time it was barely a whisper almost it was her own thought. When she first made the discovery that they were merging she had been terrified then she relished in the thought that she didn't have to be the one to lose, then it had been him to beg for release. I looked down on the man on the floor before me his glossy hair like spun rubies I felt a slow sensual smile pull over my face.

"You were right to come before me on your knees just how I like my men" he was scared of her and that's what made it all the better for her. He hesitated before speaking.

"My queen now is not the time for you to engage such things" as soon as the words left his mouth all of the other silver bloods looked straight ahead but he still didn't get what he had just done.

"But don't you understand everyone likes to play with their toys men and cars models and cigarettes, but I get the best play things of all because you all belong to me"

I could tell what he was going to say it was part of my father's powers to see what all silver bloods were thinking.

"I know that I'm nothing like him. I'm worse"

Another other silver bloods kneeled before me saying nothing until I looked upon him; I turned to see white hair violet eyes on a pretty girl around my own age.

"My queen the hunt is ready while you are out we will begin" I could hear the eagerness in her voice, what can I say I reward good workers.

"Yes dearest tonight we hunt Delacour blood, let it be the sweetest that has passed your lips"

Astrid Prov

Sky and Astrid had all eyes on them when they entered Block 122 not just because they were the new socialites hitting New York but because they looked the best in the club.

"Astrid i told you i wouldn't look good, i don't know why i let you talk me into putting this on" sky was wearing jet black jeans that we found in the back of her closet, not because they were ugly but because they were tight. Skin tight. She was wearing a black Ed Hardy tank top her blue black hair was pin straight and shined like polished ebony and her shoes were black combat boots that we scuffed up before leaving the house. Basically she looked hot.

"Sky how many times do i have to say this your friends with me and i don't like ugly people, some people may call it vain i like to call it honest" by the time we finally entered the club we sent straight to V.I.P we had the whole clubs attention and i was loving it.

I lead sky through to the main area and take a seat in the middle of the room, i see the look on Sky's face and give her my wide eyed look.

"why are we sitting in Mimi and Bliss's seat not that i mind but i'm really not in the mood for a fight, you know i do have to live with bitch" i have to smile Sky's really come out of her shell after the whole bliss incident she says that she doesn't feel like she has to please people any more.

"and what bitch would that be?" perfect just what i need a fight.

"what do you want Mimi? Oh don't answer that, nobody wants to hear you want to fuck your twin you sick bitch" Mimi's face set and i could see death in her eyes, but i could always see death in her eyes. She looked at sky and a smile spread across her face.

"well sky you've been with him plenty of times he said why don't you tell me" i expected her to try and kill her but Sky's blank face took on a seductive smile but her eyes were cold.

"poor Mimi dose he still dream about me not surprised i'm a great lay" Mimi choked on her drink by now we had quite a little gathering, well its not everyday you have the most powerful blue bloods having a bitch fight. Just then Julius walked towards sky to save the day.

"so you must be Julius did you know that your precious little bit-"

"if you talk like that to my friend again i'll beat the skank out of you" just then jack decided to engage ion the conversation since sky broke up with him he's been shall we say less then social.

"Sky well how nice to see you again i cant say that i'm happy of course but then again you did leave me for him" gesturing Julius bliss let out a laugh, she was sitting with one of my familiars.

"oh my god your hair is so soft" we all walked over to them the crowed started to get uneasy, i put an extra sway in my step giving them a smile that could bring any body to there knees sky fell into step behind me playing on her own sexuality. I sit right beside Bliss and start playing with her hair.

"oh my god your hair is so soft what conditioner do you use" everyone in the club laughs, i lean closer flashing a bit of cleavage. Her eyes flash silver for a second but its so fast i cant be sure.

"what do you want you loser" Mimi came behind Bliss trying to take some of the attention for her self.

"Astrid i did wonder if you were a dike but you have to be if your friends with sky" i turn to see Julius and sky take a step forward but i stop them with a slight shake of my hand and turned to jack my eyes narrowing.

" Jack control your bitch" the crowed snickers and Mimi and Bliss take a step forward and i feel schuyler move to my side Julius and jack just watching. Bliss's fist struck out toward my face schuyler steps in front of me there was an intake of breath and a sound like a baseball hitting a mitt. Sky caught Bliss's fist and was squeezing it when sky spoke her tone was deadly.

"Astrid is my friend Bliss and friends defend each other, i know that you don't know the meaning but we do if you try to attack my friend again i will do things to you that you will remember for all your lives. Do you understand?"

Bliss remained silent sky squeezed again and everyone heard the bones break and Mimi stepped forward looking at Bliss.

"she heard you. let go"

Bliss looked at me like i was poison and leaned in and whispered

" you'll pay for turning her against me" and left.

We entered the force mansion at 1:30 am Julius's was around Sky's waste and Sky's arm was around my shoulders when we entered the living room committee members were there talking to Charles. Trinity turned to us it looked like it had been a long night.

"Sky take Julius up stairs for me you three are sleeping here tonight. Astrid can we talk to you a moment?" i turn to see Sky's caring expression and i give her a smile to reassure her and she makes her way up stairs with Julius.

Trinity leads me to Charles's study.

"Artimis would you like a seat?" the mention of my real name puts me on edge, this is business.

"no i'm fine as i am Michael" he can tell that i'm not going to make this easy for him, we haven't seen eye to eye for a while.

"i am very sorry Artimis but your parents for the cycle have been taken to full consumption" i can tell he is not sorry but all i can think of is Bliss's words to me.

"Michael i think i know who the silver blood is" he sits up and looks in my face

"who?" he looks like all his problems are solved but if i'm right then they've only begun.

"Bliss Llewellyn" the look on his face tells me he suspected.

"tell no one"


	6. Riddles

_Disclaimer_: Blue Bloods belongs to Melissa de la Cruz. I own nothing! If I did, I would have so many more pairs of shoes right now. No infringement intended. I make no profit from this work of fanfiction.

_Author's Note:_ This story picks up right after the end of Revelations.

Sky Prov 

That night Astrid told us what happened with her parents and her suspicions about bliss being the silver blood and her being the one behind the attacks.

"Sky it makes perfect sense she was with you when you were fist attacked after your photo shoot and she was going out with that boy before he died" Julius looked like he was going to snap and it wasn't hard to figure out why, I had been alone for hours at a time with her that was time enough to kill me. Julius spoke slowly guarding his words.

"love beauty hates her" that put the nail on the coffin so to speak i could see Astrid's face and knew what she was about to say.

"Astrid i didn't know that it was a problem she said she wasn't a dog person" the excuse sounds lame even to me but i see her face soften and she gives me a hug.

"Go to sleep sky we'll all feel better in the morning" and gives me a kiss on the forehead but somehow i don't think it will be better in the morning.

* * *

The next morning Charles called the three of us to his study the next morning jack and Mimi already there along with Chris Lyons and grace we smiled and took our place's in the front row next to Mimi and jack when Charles began to speak.

"In half an hour the silver blood spy will enter the room expecting a meeting for the most powerful members of the committee when the abomination enters the room you are to restrain and do no damage to her person, we are to receive as much information from her as possible"

Julius took a step forward and knelled.

"Regis out of all of us me and Anyanka have the lease use to you we have no swords" Charles gestured us forward the others already had there swords at the ready Astrid clamed hers out of the air and i saw it materialize out of the air the blade was silver with a pink tint. See all of them with there swords made me want one all the more, i had my mothers but were as to my mother it had been her whole being to me it was only part.

Charles stepped forward and we both kneeled before him Charles took his own sword and ran it along my arch angel mark and did the same with Julius when he spoke everyone in the room could

Hear the power in his voice.

" I Michael pure of hart, cast the swords of the arch angels Anyanka of deception and Cato of pain created to remind man of his darker nature and mortality" by now the blood on the floor had formed large circles just then our body's started to glow with power i pushed my and through the circle of blood and grasped at what i found and pulled it out and looked at what i thought was the most beautiful sword i had ever seen, it was jet black and reflected no light the hilt had dark blue sapphires and amethyst.

I looked at Julius's sword it was the complete opposite of mine, when i looked at his arm i could see that his arch angel mark had changed to mach his sword mine had gone from gold to black. We turned to face the rest of the group; a wary smile came over Mimi's face.

"That's the perfect assassination weapon no reflective surface to give away location" Mimi mused then she turned to Charles.

"I assume you wish for me to carry out the interrogation" everyone knew that all the most powerful members of the committee had there own form of torture; her grandfather had said she was one of the best at subliminal mind control.

"No we will need something much more subtle, Schuyler do you think you can get the information without bodily harm?" i give a quick nod and he turns to Julius and Astrid.

"If her mind is unbreakable break her body" there was a beep signalling for them to take there places.

Everyone made there sword the sizes of pins and took our seats in front of Charles, i saw Mimi hesitate before asking the wrong question.

"Dad who is the silver blood?" i could see by everyone face that they knew even jack but it was Astrid that chose to speak.

"It's Bliss Llewellyn"

Julius Prov 

I could see the tension in sky's back and leaned my chin against my shoulder when bliss entered the room nobody turned to acknowledge her we waited for schuyler to do her part of the job i see that sky's whole eye has become black and cant help but smile at how much power my women has. Bliss steps forward and sky catches her eyes. Bliss stops on the spot; everyone forms a circle around her swords drawn. When sky speaks her voice is layered and hypnotic.

"Bliss we have some questions we would like to ask you" i think i was the only one who could hear the compulsion in the voice bliss stared at sky and blinked.

"Go to hell you stupid whore and stop what ever your doing" i could see everyone around get restless five people remained calm, Charles looked curious.

"But Bliss you want to tell us, you want the pain to stop, it hurts when you don't answer" she stopped trying to break free and let out a howl of pain.

"Bliss are you the silver blood that's been attacking the blue bloods" Bliss was looking at Schuyler like she had finally done something interesting.

"Yes" Bliss let out a breath of relief everyone had caught up with what had happened, bliss was creating her own pain base on how she thought it would feel and from the sounds of it was way up the circle of hell.

"Who are you working for?" a sly smile spread over her face.

"My self" Charles stepped forward and whispered so only we could hear.

"Ask her who she is" i could see it was taking its toll on sky's mind but it would be over soon.

"Who are you?" Bliss had amusement in her eyes when she answered.

"I am me" Astrid let out a bark of a laugh, her eyes sparkling with joy when she spoke it was a slow purr.

"Play ground tricks. Ask her what she is" sky repeated the question bliss tried not to answer and screamed out in pain panting she whispered.

"We are one" that made everyone do a double take. Sky's voice was hoarse when she spoke again.

"Who is with you?" Bliss laughed and replied

"You are" Charles whispered something to Schuyler and her eyes went wide.

"Bliss who is your sire" Bliss's smile widened looking like a monstrosity.

"The morning star" at those words sky's control slipped and Bliss shape shifted into mist to escape through the air vents. Mimi shifted into pure fire and heated the vents, slowly the mist reappeared and Bliss took form.

"Your not going to make this is are you?"Using Volex Astrid appeared behind her and swung for her head Bliss was already gone when the sword cut the air she had been. Sky was standing still and Bliss stared at her with a condescending smile on her face when sky said.

"Bliss your going to hurt for what you did to my grandfather" before Bliss could raise Charles sword sky was behind her with her black sword through Bliss's arm.

When the blood hit the ground it erupted.


End file.
